I remember your eyes
by Diana511
Summary: Post 1x10 (Caroline's already a vampire)- What if Elena wakes up in a hospital bed with amnesia after she crashes her car. All she remembers is the gorgeous dark man with the beautiful blue eyes that saved her. He's the only one she trusts when all the other people who claim to know her are strangers. Will she ever remember? Will someone take advantage off her memory loss?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

_I need to explain. _

_So please when you get this call me._

Stefan's voice echoed through the car, but -as clear as he spoke- I didn't hear him. In fact I didn't hear anything. Or maybe I did, but it just didn't register in my brain. That brain was busy. One thought ruled them all.

_I look like her_

There were others of course like.

_Did he see me as her?_

_Was he thinking of her when we made love?_

_He told me he loved me!_

_How could he!_

Then the thought came back and the whole process started again. Every time it started again the sadness and confusion turned to rage and hate a little more.

It was like my brain couldn't comprehend it so it kept repeating it. Every time understanding it a little more and transforming the feelings until rage and hate are all that's left.

* * *

Out of the fog suddenly appeared a black figure. I immediately hit the brakes but it's too late. I screamed as my car hit the figure. I closed my eyes as my car makes a head roller and I felt the car hit the ground. I gasped as I opened my eyes and realized that the car I was in was lying upside down. I breathed hard with tears in my eyes.

I starts looking for an escape out of the car but froze when I saw the person I hit. His limbs were making the sound of braking bones and somehow he was on his feet again in a minute. Nobody can walk around after getting hit by a car like that. My breathing got faster again and swallowed letting the tears in my eyes fall without actually noticing it. All my attention was focused on the figure that was relaxed walking my way while scaring the crap out of me.

When it got closer I could clearly see that it was a male. I was still crying and prepared to scream closing my eyes in the process. I felt a wave of wind that set me off. And then another followed by a warm voice.

"Hey, you look stuck." He said although I could hear in his voice that he wasn't taunting me.

I opened my eyes, just to get my breath taken away by the most hypnotizing blue eye I've ever seen. He wasn't the man I had run over. That man had worn a hoodie that had covered his face. This man -although he was also all in black- wore a leather jacket.

"Who are you." He looks confused, but answered any way.

"Damon, remember. Stefan's brother."

"Huh?" Who the hell's Stefan? It was getting hard to focus and I felt exhausted.

Apparently deciding that this wasn't the time he said: "Let me get you out of here…Okay, I need you to put your hands on the roof. Yeah, that good…Ready? One, two, tree." He snapped my seatbelt and dragged out of the car. He carried me a little away from the wreck before trying to get me to stand. But my legs couldn't hold me and he had to keep me from falling.

"Okay, you obviously can't stand. Is anything broken?" I just moan in response.

"You're fading fast, Elena…Elena, look at me…Focus…Look at me." He said while grabbing my chin softly with two fingers. He's trying to keep me conscious, but I already feel myself slipping away

The last thing I see are his eyes before everything went black.

* * *

***Autor's Note***

**This my new story it's something really different and I didn't want to do a lot of story's at the same time which is why I didn't already post this. It's going to be a lot shorter. I still have some ideas, but since I this are my first two story's I think it's best if I keep it at two.**

**Tell me what you think or if you have any ideas or requests on how you want the story to go. Or if it totally sucks. Just review actually. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

My vision was blurry when I started to wake up. I moaned making everyone in the room jump out of their seats and race to the hospital bed she was lying in without noticing it. But my eyes were already close.

_Elena, Elena, Elena, Elena, Elena_

And another Elena is that the only word in their vocabulary, whoever they are. Maybe my rescuer is in the room. What's his name again? Damien? No…Damon. Yes, that's it!

Okay, I should try to open my eyes so I could see him again. My eyelids seemed to be as heavy as a car, but it got easier as my thoughts got clearer. Eventually my eyes were fully open. I could see two boys and a woman. The guys seemed really relieved. I have no idea why they don't seem familiar. The woman however was _hysteric_. She made it hard to concentrate on anything but her. Which was annoying because I was trying to find Damon.

"Just shut up, will you!" I groaned. My sight was almost perfect again and I could see her eyes widen in chock.

"Elena?" I groaned again. Great, they had started with the Elena's again.

Luckily my groan had shut them up and I could focus on Damon again. I turned my head to the right and saw brown eyes.

"No." I moaned disappointed the I tried the left side, but I was disappointed again. Because instead of silver blue I saw forest green.

I tried to get up so I could sit and later leave the room so I could find him. Maybe he went to the bathroom, or something. But the irritating woman stopped me.

"Sweetie, I think it's best if you rest some more, okay." She said and the other two nodded in agreement. She tried to push me back under the covers, but I struggled away from her touch.

"Don't touch me.' I hissed before for the first time taking in the room I'm in. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, sweetie." She answered softly and a little taking aback.

"Okay, so who are you?" Her eyes widened in horror. What's up with that person and she better have a good reason for trying to keep me from looking for my savior. I looked at the other two people in the room. The younger one had the same expression as the woman so did the green eyed one, but with him it didn't last. "Amnesia" he mumbled just loud enough for me to hear. What's that? It doesn't matter. It won't help me find him.

"Okay, whatever. I have to go." I said while trying to get out of bed but the brown eyed one pushed me back in my seat.

"Look, 'Lena, you got to stay here. You've lost your memory." He said calmly, but his eyes gave away his panic. "What, no I didn't." What was he talking about. The women had already raced out of the room and screamed something in the hallway

"Then what were the names of you parents?" The green eyed one asked, hope written all over his face.

"Euh, I-I don't know." I said softly realizing that this people were telling the truth. I was staring at nothing while I felt their gazes on me.

The door got swung open an my eyes shot up in the hope he was there, but instead I saw a doctor.

"Hello miss, I'm going to ask you some questions, okay."

* * *

So apparently my name I Elena. Well that explains a lot. And the woman is my aunt, Jenna, the brown eyed one is my brother, Jeremy, and the green eyed one is my boyfriend, Stefan-the name sounds familiar but I can't remember where I heard it before. Well, we're going to reconsider the last one because he does _not_ look like my type. He has blond hair and soft compassionated eyes and he seemed perfectly safe. Like I said not my type. I want real love, passion. Not safety.

Damon could probably give me that. He certainly was really hot and look dangerous and like a bad boy. So maybe he could give me what I craved most. Not love, but a love story. Tragic or not. The kind you read about and see in movies. That's what I want and I'm going to get it.

OMG, what if has a girlfriend? Well, that would complicate the situation. I would have to steal him away. How am I going to do that…

That's what was going on in my mind when we were in the car after I was discharged. It was completely silent for the others it was awkward, for me it was comfortable. We stopped in front of what I suppose was my home.

On the porch sat a bubbly blond and black girl, both very pretty. The blond launched herself onto me and almost squeezed me to death in a hug.

"OMG, 'Lena! Stefan filled us in. We were so worried! I almost had a heart attack when I heard. He also told us about your memory loss. That must be terrible, but don't worry we'll help you! We were going to stay at the hospital, but..." she didn't see my with horror filled face because she was still hugging me so tight that I wasn't able to breathe. She was going to continue, but the black girl snapped at her.

"Care!" the blond finally let me go, just to snap back at the black girl.

"What!"

"She lost her memory."

"Yes, I know…"

"So you're complete stranger to her."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"How would you react if a stranger started hugging you?"

"Ow… sorry." She said to me with an apologizing look.

"It's okay."

"Anyway. I'm Bonnie," The black girl said before pointing at the blond "and that's Caroline. We're your best friends."

"We've known each other since kindergarten. They used to call us the three musketeers." The blonde, Caroline, said with a big smile. "Plus, I've got photo books and a bunch of stuff with me. Trust me you'll remember before you know it." She continued.

"Actually I'm kind of tired. Do you guys mid if I settle in first." Caroline seemed disappointed, but Bonnie said:

"Yeah sure, we totally understand. Don't do anything you're not comfortable "

"Okay, bye." They gave me one last reassuring look, before going to their cars.

Jenna had already opened the door an d they were all looking at me. Like all my memories would come back if stepped over the threshold. They didn't. The house didn't even feel familiar. It didn't even feel like home.

"I'm just going head upstairs. Where's my room?" I asked while they were still staring at me.

Jeremy was the first to shake out of it. "Yeah, the first to the right."

"Thanks." I'm halfway the stairs when I heard Stefan.

"Sweet dreams."

"You too."

I didn't know but he hoped I'd turn around and give him a sweet smile. I did neither. Instead I got ready and hopped into bed. Promising myself that I'd start looking for my savior tomorrow

* * *

***Autor's note***

**Well, that was the next chapter. Elena's going to be a little bit bolder without memories. She doesn't care as much about what her family and friends think and will just go after what she wants.**

**In my last note I said I wouldn't be doing more than 2 stories at the same time, buuut I sort of am already halfway the first chapter of an all human story. Should I already post that?**

**Anyway I hope you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

I'm immediately out of bed when I woke up. It's going to be a busy day. I had to find Damon and then steal him from whatever girl thinks she has a claim on him, if that's the case. I'm going to make him fall in love with me whether he likes it or not.

I raced off the stairs. Jenna and Jeremy were already eating breakfast.

"Hey, 'Lena. Did you sleep well?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah... I'm going out." I said quickly.

"What, but you haven't even eaten! And Caroline and Bonnie are coming today."

"I'm not hungry and can you tell them that it we'll have to do that tomorrow. Bye" I said already out the door.

"Okay, Love you." She yelled after me, but I didn't reply. I mean old Elena probably wouldn't have hesitated, but new Elena didn't know anything about her.

My first stop was the hospital. Since this was a rather small town it wasn't hard to find and I had found somebody who gave me the directions.

"Excuse me. I'm Elena Gilbert. I was brought in Two days ago." I said to the receptionist. She nodded while searching my file in the computer. When she had found it I asked hopeful: "Can you tell me the name of the man that brought me in." I didn't know his surname so that was the first thing I looked for. If I had that I could maybe find him in the phonebook.

"I'm sorry miss. He didn't leave a name." she answered softly and my face fell.

"Ow, okay, do you know if there's a place where a lot of people hang out?" She looked at me like I'm really weird. I probably am, but I don't really care.

"Well, there's the Grill." She answered.

"Great thank you. Can you draw a circle in the right place." I asked while grabbing a marker and a map. Yes, I actually printed a map of Mystic Falls this morning. I've prepared well and it's been handy twice this day so don't you dare laugh at me.

She looked at me like I was crazy again, but did it anyway.

"Thank you again." I yelled at her before hurrying to my car and driving to the Grill.

* * *

The first thing I did when I entered the Grill was looking for raven black hair. No such luck. There were a few black haired guys, but I could instantly tell that they weren't my rescuer. I sighed disappointed and sat down realizing I was hungry. A blond waiter came my way.

"Hey 'Lena, what can I get you."

"Who are you again?"

"Right, memory loss. Sorry, I'm Matt. The ex-boyfriend." Wow, old Elena had the worst taste. I could see that this guy was kind, trusting and probably a perfect boyfriend, but he also seemed boring, foolish and dull. The old Elena seemed to like to play safe. Well, the new Elena didn't.

"Ow, what happened?" I asked.

"Well after the accident you needed space and you dumped me." He still seemed hurt even if he said it so casually. He must have really loved me.

"Right, my parents died in a car crash." I said it like it was a lesson I had studied. I felt the pain of lost a little, but barely.

"Yeah and after that Stefan came to town and you fell in love with him." He also seemed a bit hurt about that.

"Well I can't remember. Anyway can I have some French fries with ketchup and a coke." I said and he went away.

I felt like I was missing something when I was waiting for my food. You know, like the missing clue to my savior was on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't find it. So I started repeating my memories of him in my head which isn't so hard since they're the only ones I have left.

_I opened my eyes, just to get my breath taken away by the most hypnotizing blue eye I've ever seen. He wasn't the man I had run over. That man had worn a hoodie that had covered his face. This man -although he was also all in black- wore a leather jacket. _

_"Who are you." He looks confused, but answered any way._

_"Damon, remember."_ No that's not it. He said something after that what was it?...

Ow yeah, he said : _"Damon, remember. Stefan's brother."_

YES, YES, YES! He's Stefan's brother! Which is amazing, because that meant they probably live together. So I just had to find Stefan and then I have Damon. Matt probably knows where Stefan lives.

I jumped out of my seat and went looking for Matt. I found him already walking over to the table I sat two seconds ago.

"Where does Stefan live? It's really important!" I said in a hurry.

"Eh, at boarding house. Why?"

"Doesn't matter." I said while trying to find my map and marker in my purse. When I finally found it I realized that his hands were full. I groaned before putting the map and marker between my legs and taking to food out of his hands. I gave it to the first person I saw with the words.

"Here. It's for free."

Then I turned back to Matt who seemed shocked, but I didn't care. I pushed the map and marker into his hands and he's hesitant, but eventually marked the boarding house. Yes!

I kissed his cheek and exclaimed: "I love you!" After that I hurried to the door, but he yelled me back:

"'Lena!"

"What!" I yelled back angry as I turned around.

"You still got to pay for the food." He laughed. As my face got an 'Ow' expression.

"Right." I pushed fifty bucks into his hands.

" 'Lena, that's too much."

"I don't care! Keep the change. I'm in a hurry." I said already getting out of the Grill as fast as I could.

"Thanks!" He yelled after me, but I didn't respond.

* * *

I drove on the driveway and looked in a little mirror I had found in my purse. Wide brown doe eyes and long brown hair. I looked okay. I breath in and out. Trying to calm myself. When I looked calm enough in the mirror I stepped out the car and rang the doorbell. I smiled happily, but cringed a bit when my eyes detected green eyes and sandy hair instead of icy blue and raven black.

Dammit! Why couldn't it the other brother who had opened the door. I putted the smile back in my face although it was a fake one now. Stefan didn't notice apparently he doesn't know me that well. He seemed in pure bliss that I was standing here. He probably thought I was here for him. Like hell I was!

"Hey" he said with a happy grin on his face.

"Hey" I replied still disappointed, but masking it.

"Come in." I walked in and was stunned. This hose must have cost a fortune. So Damon's the most gorgeous man alive, sexy as hell and rich. Why aren't we dating?

"So do you live here alone?" I asked trying to be nonchalant.

"No, I live here with my brother." He said just a little hesitant.

"Really, did I know him?" I said trying to hide my curiosity.

"Yeah, you…" he tried to answer, but he got cut off by a velvet voice.

"Are madly in love with him." He stood there smirking at me while leaning against the doorpost.

"Damon" I breathed.

"The one and only." He replied before I launched myself forward in a tight hug not noticing the horrified look on Stefan's face.

* * *

***Autor's Note***

**Tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

He didn't respond at first but after a few chocked seconds he placed his arms around my waist and pulled me even tighter against his chest.

"Well, I missed you too, Elena." He laughed.

"Why weren't you at the hospital. I missed you." I whispered as I snuggled farther onto his chest. It felt so good to have his strong arms around me, protecting me from the rest of the world and claiming me as his. He didn't mean it that way since I wasn't his. Didn't stop them both from feeling that way.

"I didn't think you'd want me there." He whispered back. His lips brushed my ear making my breath hitch. I looked at him staring right into the icy blue eyes that had accompanied me in my dreams last night. I wanted to ask why he would think that, but Stefan chose that exact moment to clear his throat. We were reminded that we weren't alone and it broke the spell.

Damon tried to pull his arms back to his sides, but I turned a around and grabbed one of his hands. I pressed our sides against each other and made sure that the arm I had grabbed was wrapped around my waist still pushing me against him. My head was now resting against his shoulder. I smiled up to him before facing Stefan.

Stefan looked like we had just killed his puppy. I felt guilt wash over me, but instead of trying to help him I snuggled closer to Damon like the guilt would float away if just got close enough. It actually did. Stefan my claim that we love each other, but he's just as much a stranger as everyone else. Everyone except Damon. It was worth the broken heart of a stranger to have my savior by my side.

I felt like all my problems were solved now. Of course, they weren't.

The blond, Caroline, chose that exact moment to walk in.

"Get your hands of her, you bastard!" She screamed, before forcefully removing his hands and pushing him far away. I already miss et the contact.

"What the hell, Caroline!" I screamed at her.

"Look, Elena, whatever he said to you it's not true, okay. He's using your memory loss to manipulate you!"

"He didn't do anything!" I yelled back at her while trying to find my way back to Damon.

"Of course he did. Elena, you would never do that to Stefan. He's your epic love. You're soul mates!" I looked at her like she was crazy. Honestly, did she really think that. I was seriously doubting if she was sane. "How am I supposed to know that. It's not like I remember." I snapped at her.

"Yes, but you must still feel…"

"Caroline, I don't feel anything for any of you." I cut her of coldly. I wanted to hurt her for ripping me away from Damon. She deserved it.

"I wouldn't die for my brother. I haven't noticed a thing of all that soul mate stuff you talk about and I certainly feel any affection towards _you_." I spat the last word hoping it would hit a nerve. It did she seemed hurt. I smiled content because I had managed to shut the blond up. But then the other blond started talking.

"That still doesn't explain why you would hug _Damon_, of all people." Stefan spoke his brother's name like it was a curse, but Damon just rolled his eyes. I however smiled affectionately at him and pressed myself against him again happy as he took me back in his arms.

"Because I do remember him." I stated. Damon looked taken aback. Stefan looked like his worst nightmare was coming true. It probably was I mean seeing his girlfriend in his brother's arms must not be fun.

Caroline looked like she was about to puke before saying: "Than why…" but she got cut off by Damon.

"What exactly do you remember?" he asked while lifting my chin with two fingers so I was looking into his eyes.

"I remember you saving me." I said with a sweet and adoring smile. Neither Stefan or Caroline seemed to know what she was talking about. Damon slowly distended himself from me dodging the hands that wanted to pull him back. l pouted at me as I lost the warmth of his body.

"I'm the one who pulled her out of the wrecked car and brought her to the hospital. She saw me before she passed out and remembers only that from her past, which is probably why she reacted the way she did." He explained to them. They both said "Ow" before he added sarcastically:

"Congratulations, you're still her _epic love _and _soul mate_."

Then he walked to the door. "Hey, where do you think you're going!" I yelled after him.

"Day drinking at the Grill." He answered not turning around.

"Great, I haven't eaten since yesterday so I'm starving." I said while happily going after him.

"Elena, I think it's better if you spent some time with Stefan." Caroline said softly and Stefan nodded in agreement enthusiastic like a puppy.

"Well, right now Damon's the only one I have remember so I think it's best if I spent more time with him." Stefan's face fell and I almost felt guilty again. Almost. But I kept my gaze pointed at Caroline daring her to say something else. She did.

"Okay, I'll go with you." She said while grabbing her purse ready to leave.

"Oh no. There's no way in hell that I'm spending time with Blondie." Damon said in horror.

"Well, deal with it. Because I'm coming with." She snapped.

"I don't need a chaperon, Caroline." I bit at her.

"I know, but…"

"Then you don't mind if we go alone."

"No, but…"

"Great, Come on Damon!" I said happy before walking out the door not checking if he was following me. I knew he was.

"What happened to I-love-my-friends-to-dead-and-I-love-Stefan-more-than-live-itself Elena?" He said smirking as he caught up with me.

I turned my head to look at him. "Didn't you hear? She crashed her car, but don't worry you're going to _love_ the new Elena." I flirted with a special smile I will only ever give to him and a twinkle in my eyes.

"Oh, I don't doubt that." He replied still smirking.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**So I worked my ass off and posted a new chapter and finished first chapter off my new all human story in the same day. Now, I'm proud of myself. **

**Anyway back to the story. I think Elena really had to grow up when her parents died. This Elena however doesn't remember the loss and agony. So I think she was more like this before the accident. A careless teenager. **

**She's also very clingy I know, but I think I would be the same if he's the only person I remember. Even if it's just one memory. Nothing except Damon sounds familiar to her.**

**So tell me what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

I stepped into the Grill, with a grin on my face. Damon had joked around the whole ride, making sarcastic comments on everything. He was a pretty funny guy and every second I spent with him made me like him more. We sat down and I started with my interrogation. I wanted to know as much as possible about him.

"So… How did we met." I asked curiously.

"You were looking for Stefan and I opened the door."

"Ow, …" I said disappointed. I had hoped on something more romantic, but hey at least I know him, right. He could've been a complete stranger. Then again, he's my boyfriend's brother. I really need to break up with Stefan. The sooner the better. If Stefan's over me Damon may not find it so bad to start something with me. Yes, I'll break up with him the next time I see him.

"What're you smiling at?" He asked playfully.

"Nothing." He looked like he was going to ask some more, but the waiter there. I looked up and saw it was Matt.

"Oh hey, Matt." I said. I liked Matt he seemed like a good friend.

"Elena, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked and Damon chuckled. I frowned, because I really didn't want leave Damon's side. I liked his company and the more time I spend with him the better. But above all, some blond skank has been eying him since we got here!

"It's important." I sighed and got up. We moved away from Damon and he urgently started talking.

"What are you doing here with _Damon_ of all people?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you hate him."

"What? No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Old Elena…"

"Well, old Elena's dead and new Elena likes him." I looked over Matt's shoulder and saw that that blonde was flirting with him. He didn't seemed very concentrated on her, but I was still furious!

"What does Stefan think about you being here with _him_?" He said obviously disapproving.

"Huh?" I was too busy with finding the most painful way to kill that slut to pay attention.

"What does Stefan think about you being here with _him_?" he repeated annoyed.

"I didn't feel like asking he's not my dad." I answered still not looking at Matt and instead shooting daggers at the blonde that was talking with Damon. He chuckled after I said that and somehow I got even angrier.

"Elena…"

"Excuse me, but are we done here. Yes? Great." I cut him off and never bothered to give him space to say something between my sentences before hurrying angry to my table.

I stood behind the blond slut that was practically pushing her breasts into Damon's face. My hands were on my hips, pursed my lips and had my most bitchy look on as I cleared my throat. She turned her head around, but pressed her body even closer to Damon's while eying me up and down.

I raised my eyebrows. "Did you need something or are you going to leave us alone?" Damon I heard Damon chuckle, but I ignored him instead I kept looking at the blonde.

"Maybe." She said smirking at Damon while pushing her boobs even closer to Damon's face. Damon however seemed very amused by the whole situation.

I leaned on the table with one hand. With one finger of my other hand, I turned her face around using her chin so she was looking me right in the eyes.

"Sweetie, don't fool yourself into thinking he likes you." I smiled like a demon with a mean sparkle in my eyes before saying: "He has a thing for brunettes."

The slut turned her head around and looked at Damon who made no move to correct me. After hopefully waiting for another minute she finally left, but not before I heard her whisper: "Bitch!"

I took the place next to Damon where the skank had sat just a moment ago with a proud smile.

"Jealous much?" he asked smirking.

"Just a little." I answered also smirking. He looked chocked at my boldness for a moment before chuckling again.

"You're welcome, by the way." I said playfully.

"For what?"

"For saving you from that skank." He laughed. No chuckled, laughed. It was a beautiful sound.

"You were right. I _love_ this new Elena." I swear my heart skipped a beat. He didn't mean it like that, but it still had a lot of effect on me. I stared at his lips, feeling as if I was magnetically pulled towards them. Would they be as soft as they seemed? We both started leaning in.

"Euh…" Matt cleared his throat announcing he was in front of our table with the food we ordered and breaking the spell completely. He placed the food in front of us and left again. I gave him my best death glare. Remember what I said about liking the guy, well, forget that he just made my shit list.

I sighed and looked back at Damon who was concentrated on his meal and acting like nothing happened. Like we weren't going to kiss, just a moment ago. Dammit, now the moment's completely gone!

* * *

"I think it's better if I drive." I told him laughing.

"I'm not drunk. I can drive." He said. He didn't really look drunk, but still.

"From what I've heard I've been in two car accidents this year so I'm not taking any chances." He groaned, but got in the car and sat in the passenger seat anyway.

"Now I don't feel manly!" He pouted.

I laughed at him. He really was adorable. "So were we friends or something?" I asked.

"We had an affair. You were going to break up with Stefan for me." He said dead serious.

"Really?" I said trying to hide my excitement. If we had an affair that meant he wanted me and that would … My thought got cut off by his laugh.

"No, you couldn't stand me. You thought I was a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Why would I think that?"

"Let's say I hurt a few people you care about."

"Well, I don't remember that so I guess you're off the hook." He laughed and we both got out of the car. I was about to open the door of my own car when I felt his two arms snake around my waist pressing me flush against his chest. My breath breathe hitched as he whispered into my ear:

"You were right. I do have a thing for brunettes." His arms slowly let go off me.

"Goodnight, Elena." It took me awhile to catch my breath.

"Goodnight, Damon." I said while turning around to face him, but he had already disappeared into the night.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Jealous Elena. What do you think? CobraQueen35 asked if there isn't one person who isn't against delena. Most people are going to be, but you're right that she should have at least one person by her side so I thought about it and decided who it was going to be.**

**Pleas review. I know I haven't updated as soon as usual, but I was away for a whole day so I couldn't write.**

**Hope you liked it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

I felt amazing when I woke up. I actually giggled when I heard my alarm clock. Tonight I'll be officially single I promised myself. No more Stefan! WHOOOH! I smiled.

'riiiiiiing riiiiing!" Caroline was calling.

"Hey, Caroline."

"Wow, you seem happy!"

"I am happy."

"That's great! Matt and I are going to the Grill to shoot some pool, maybe you and Stefan could come." She suggested.

"I don't know. Stefan and I actually have to talk…"

"No, that's great! You guys should spend some time together."

"Okay, I'm going to call him. Bye, Caroline."

"Bye, 'Lena!"

I quickly called Stefan:

"Hey, Stefan."

"Hey, 'Lena!" God that guy really was a puppy!

"So do you think I could come over today?"

"Yes sure. I've got time come whenever you want." I rolled my eyes. Of course he has nothing to do.

"Sure."

"Oh, wait. Why don't you come over at seven."

"Okay… but why? I thought you had time."

"You'll see."

"Okay, well, I'll see you at seven."

* * *

I was standing in front of the boarding house. It was 7 p.m. and already dark. Stefan was immediately at the door when I knocked.

"Hey, come in." He lead e to the living room.

OMG! The lights were out and the room was illuminated by a bunch of candles. In the middle of the room was a little table placed and beautiful romantic music was playing in the background.

_Shit_! Maybe I should wait. Isn't it cruel to break up with him now? _No_, what would be cruel was leading him on and letting him think we were going to work out. As romantic as this is I promised myself that I would break up with him. I swallowed and tried to gather some courage. I let out my breathe and turned around so I could look Stefan in the eye.

Okay, now I understand why Elena's still with him. He just looks so much like a puppy. It's impossible to even think about hurting him. I closed my eyes remembering the ice cold blue eyes I was doing this for. I opened my eyes again and this time I didn't feel as much compassion as before this time.

_Damon, Damon, Damon, Damon_

It was all that was going through my mind in that moment.

"We should break up." That was easy. The words had left my mouth before I knew it.

"_What_?" His eyes became so big I was afraid they would pop out of his skull and fall on the ground. It made me cringe. I started repeating Damon's name in my head again to keep me from saying that it was just a joke and that we could live happily ever after.

"Well, I don't remember you and we don't know if I'm ever going to remember. So it would be better if you just move on." I started reasoning.

"But I love you!" he whined with tears in his eyes.

"No you love the old Elena. She's dead. I'm different. I mean I think I am."

"But you're still you. We can work this out." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Stefan but I don't think we can." I turned around and left, but bumped into Damon on my way to the door.

"Hey." I breathed as my heart speeding up.

"Why is my brother crying like a baby." He asked.

"I-I broke up with him." He looked at me for exactly two seconds before shrieking from laughter.

"Took you long enough! I mean seriously. It took you a car crash and amnesia to get it through your head that he's a boring killjoy."

"But he's your brother and I broke he's heart. Shouldn't you be angry with me?"

"He may be my brother but that doesn't mean I _like_ him." He chuckled.

"Hey, Caroline and Matt are shooting some pool in the Grill. Do you want to come?"

"Willingly spending time with Barbie? I don't think so."

"Please!" I begged batting my laches at him and pouting.

"Fine…. but I'm drinking."

"Yes!" I exclaimed with a big grin on my face as we made our way to his car.

* * *

Once we arrived in the Grill I spotted Caroline immediately. She waved overenthusiastically at me, but then her gaze got cold and made me turn around. Damon had come in behind me and was being his usual cocky self by smirking at Caroline.

"Hey guys." I said in an attempt to lighten up Caroline and Matt who just kept staring at Damon like he was a serial killer.

"I thought you would come with _Stefan_. What is _he_ doing here." Caroline spat. I opened my mouth to say something, but Damon was quicker.

"My little brother was too busy crying, so Elena begged me to grace the two of you with my presence and being the gentleman that I am, I came. Isn't that nice from me." He said smirking.

"Wait. What?"

"Stefan and I broke up." I informed her.

"More like dumped his boring ass." Damon smirked and I had to fight my own smile.

"Why would you do that? You guys are perfect for each other! You're his soul mate!..."

"No, Old Elena was his soul mate. This Elena feels nothing for him. Okay, nothing." I snapped at her. Fuck that girl and her preconceptions! Why am I friends with her again?

"You what did you do?" She accused while pointing her finger at Damon.

"Why do I always get accused of everything that goes wrong in this town."

"Because you always did it." Matt spoke for the first time since we had come in.

"Okay, guys. Damon didn't do anything. Why do you guys hate him so much?"

"Caroline and I went out for I while. Wasn't pretty." He said looking away from Caroline for a few seconds.

They what! Now I got why she wanted me and Stefan together so much. She wanted Damon all for herself. Sneaky little blond _bitch_! How dare she! He's mine! Okay, not really, but she still has no right! A wave of jealousy overtook me and I was on the edge of screaming, before I realized that he might have broken her heart. Oops.

"Dated? That's what you call it. You used me, physically hurt me and then threw me away like a doll!"

"A little over dramatic don't you think?" He laughed.

"Oh so all those bruises were overdramatic!" She kept on screaming and it surprised me that we didn't have crowd.

"Okay, I never forced you to stay with me. You did that all by yourself. I never forced you to have sex with me either. You also did _that_ by yourself. And as for the bruises." He took a step closer with every sentence looking very intimidating. "Stop twisting the story, you know you like it rough." Caroline looked disgusted, but couldn't find anything to say.

"You should remember that last part, quarterback." He smirked at Matt before walking away to the bar.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**I seriously hate Caroline sometimes and I hate it even more when Elena sides with her. So every time she has one of her outbursts she's going to be put in her place. ****J**

**As for Kathrine. It's not going to be the same way as in the show. I hated it when Damon was a love sick puppy.**

**Next chapter: some support for Elena.**

**Did you like it? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

"Hey, come in. Thanks for coming." I happily invited Damon Salvatore into my home. He was standing gorgeous as ever on my porch.

"Thanks for inviting me." He replied smirking.

"Elena! I ruined it!" A hysterical Aunt Jenna screamed from the kitchen.

"Excuse me."

When I came into the kitchen I saw that she had indeed ruined all the food. We were supposed to be eating spaghetti. But neither the spaghetti string or the sauce looked eatable. _Shit_!

"Wow, what did that meal do to you!" Damon said immediately walking to the counter.

"I'm sorry _apparently_ my aunt can't cook."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why didn't you say that you can't cook."

"I can cook!"

"Most of the food looks black! Now we have to order take out!"

"Relax, I'll make something." Damon said and both mine and my aunt's head shot in his direction.

"You can cook?" All three of us said. Yes all three of us Jeremy had just walked into the kitchen.

"Guys, I'm Italian. Of course I can cook!" He said as if it was obvious. He rolled his eyes and began to gather ingredients.

"Okay, Jenna this is how you make spaghetti…" He started explaining, but honestly I just watched how his muscles moved under his T-shirt. I couldn't help it okay! Jenna was concentrated on what Damon was showing her and Jeremy had started to play on his PlayStation so I should have lots of stare-time. I had a little smile on my face, but it got replaced with a look of annoyance when the doorbell rang.

'I'm going to _kill_ whoever so rudely interrupted my stare-time' it thought when I made my way to the door. I opened the door with a loud and annoyed: "What!"

I saw an annoying bubbly blond and an irritating puppy. Caroline and Stefan. I know that I'm failing miserable in keeping the rage of my face. I hadn't invited them! Why the hell were they here! This is going to make Operation: 'Make Damon Fall In Love With Me' a lot harder.

"What are you doing here." I said calmly with narrowed eyes. I eyed her up and down making sure to have a bitchy look on my face. Stefan's nervous smile completely dropped while Caroline's only faltered.

"Well, we know it's your first family night since the accident and we thought we'd stop by." I considered exactly how rude I would be if I simply slammed the door in her face . "We brought dessert." She added.

"Whoever it was that said 'dessert' get your ass in here!" Jeremy screamed from the couch. That was enough of an invitation for Caroline. She walked past me with a grin on her face. So did Stefan.

"Hey Jenn… What the fuck?!" Caroline yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked suspicious much to Damon's amusement.

"Well, brother, _I_ was invited unlike _you _judging by Elena's facial expression. Btw, that means by the way the food's ready."

* * *

Stefan and Caroline were sitting in front of each other. He patted the seat next to him and I completely ignored him. I didn't even give him a glance when I walked past him. Instead I walked past Caroline and took the seat next to Damon with a smile. He couldn't help but chuckle much to Caroline's dismay.

Jeremy took a bite and moaned: "God, Elena, please start dating the guy!" Everyone in the room reacted differently: Stefan had a look of pure horror on his face, Caroline looked disgusted, I blushed, Damon glanced at Stefan's face and started laughing hysterically and Aunt Jenna said:

"Is it really that good?"

"Taste it!" Hesitantly she also took a bite.

"OMG! Damon would you like to marry Elena?" That had the same effect on everyone except 10 times worse. Seriously, I looked like a tomato!

"You know I could just teach you how to cook."

"Yes, please!" Jeremy yelled.

"My cooking isn't that bad."

"Jenna, you burned the meal for tonight and the guy offered. Conclusion: you're taking classes."

"Yeah, I'd like to learn how to cook too." I said smiling and he smirked back.

"You hate cooking." Caroline coldly joined the conversation and I stiffened.

"No, Caroline, Old Elena hated cooking, New Elena wants to learn how to cook. If you don't like the new me you can just leave, because nobody is forcing you to stay." I replied just as cold as she had.

"You don't understand. When your memories come back…"

"_If, _Caroline, If my memories come back."

"Look just trust me on this!"

"That's the thing, Care. I don't trust you, I don't remember you, hell, I don't even _like_ you, so please do me a favor and keep your mouth shut." WOHOO, bitchy me! Caroline's mouth fell open. Damon however started laughing again.

"I so prefer New Elena. She's much more fun!" I giggled and felt even more proud now.

Caroline tried to say something again, but this time she was cut off by Jeremy.

'Okay, enough bitchy comments for this meal. Damon, show me that you're as perfect as you appear to be by playing video games with me."

"You sure? I might beat you."

"No chance in hell."

* * *

"He is ridiculously hot!" Jenna loudly whispered when we were alone in the kitchen.

"I know and soon he'll be mine." I replied dreamy. I didn't see Damon's smirk widening nor did I see Stefan's face fall.

"That's my girl!" I laughed in responds.

"You know you may think you're not like the old Elena but actually you're a lot more like the Elena I knew when your parents were still alive."

"Then why won't Caroline accept me the way I am now?"

"She will. She'll just have to get used to you being like this now. It took some time the last time too, but she eventually got used to it."

"Thank you Aunt Jenna. I guess I'll just have to be patient."

"Told I'd win!"

"You said you've never played this game before!"

"I didn't. I just have good reflects and am a quick learner."

"Do you want to play against me?" Stefan asked hopefully, but Jeremy never even looked up while he replied:

"Sorry, man, but I got to beat this dude." And they started a new game.

* * *

When everyone had left I went to my brother's room.

"Sooo, you and Damon seem to be getting along." He laughed a little at my attempt to be subtle.

"Yes, 'Lena he'd be a great brother-in-law."

"And he's certainly an upgrade from Stefan." Jenna joined in the conversation.

"Just be careful with him. Don't get your heart broken." She added.

"I won't. I'm just glad you guys are on my side. I swear Caroline is more Stefan's friend than mine."

"I know sweetie get some rest."

"Ok, I'll go get ready."

When I got under the covers I noticed a black crow sitting in the tree next to my window watching me. I met his gaze and stared into his eyes. It was kind of creepy, but I didn't feel the need to get it to move.

fell asleep under the crow's watching eye. That's when the dreams started. Or in this case nightmares.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile since I updated. It was my brother's birthday and my grandma is learning me how to cook. So that's how I came up with this.**

**And Annie: I so know what you mean. I like to screw over Stefan just because he kept delena apart for three freaking seasons! The guy has to die!**

******DreaminOfLove22: Stefan is really whiny in this story. He's probably going to have more cry baby chapter just because I hate him and like to imagine it' real :p **

**Tell me what you think, and if you have any requests just review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

_I was sitting on my knees, crying next to the body of a girl. Her corps was gray and creepy. She had brown hair and has a vampire costume on. Vicky a sweet voice in my head said._

_I hear footsteps and when I looked up I saw a man. He had a black jeans, white shirt and leather jacket on. His hair was midnight black and his eyes icy blue. Damon. _

_'__That great he'll make everything better!' the part where I had control over thought. But the voice disagreed._

_'__It's his fault!" It roared and for some reason I believed it. _

_"__You should go. I got this." Damon sounded pretty bored. A part of me didn't understand, but the other part was angry. Her blood boiled with rage. I felt so much hate!_

_"__You did this! This is your fault!" I accused him while I stood up._

_"__You confuse me for someone with remorse." I tried to push him, but he didn't budge. So I tried to bitch slap him. He caught my hand before it could touch his skin. His grip was so tight it was almost painful._

_"__None of this matters to me. None of it." He said before he let my hand go. In that moment he was so scary I felt myself shiver, but I didn't back down._

_"__People die around you! How could it not matter? It matters and you know it!" I breathed. This time I did manage to slap him. He slowly turned his head away from the body and faced me. His eyes were so could that it made me flinch. _

_"__You need to leave." He stated. When I gave him a confused look he added: "Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave." _

_I slowly backed away from him. He was terrifying. My dream self expected him to change his mind and come after me so he could kill me. The other me was crying and refused to believe what she saw._

* * *

I woke up gasping. It was just a dream.

"Aaaaah!" I heard a high pitched voice scream. I jumped out of bed and ran to my window just in time to see a blond woman getting attacked by the huge crow that was sitting in the tree next to my window when I went to sleep. Faster than my eyes could follow, she disappeared out of sight. The bird crowed once after the girl as if to warn her not to come back. Jeremy and Jenna didn't seem to have woken up.

The crow slowly flew back to his spot in the tree and cocked his head as if he waited for me to react. For some reason I felt protected and safe instead of afraid.

I tried to go back to sleep, but as soon as my head hit the pillow I knew I wasn't going to get any. So I decided to go talk to the crow. Yes, I talked to a crow stop laughing he was very smart.

I opened my window and leaned outside.

"Hey, birdy." I laughed. He crowed in responds. I thought he sounded kind of amused.

"Soo, how am I going to call you?"

"Hedwig?" I suggested remembering the Harry Potter movie Jeremy and I watched yesterday evening. He crowed loudly like he was insulted. I laughed.

"Ow, wait I've got an idea!" I said excited. I grabbed my laptop and the crow took my place on the open window so he could look better inside and see what I was doing.

I quickly googled 'crow' and opened 'Crow – Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia'. In the contents '9. In human culture' and started reading. Under 'Myth and spirituality' I finally found what I was looking for. "The god Bran the Blessed– whose name means "crow" or "raven"- is associated with corvids and death." I read out loud.

"I'm going to call you Bran." I told him and the crow seemed to accept that.

* * *

I decided that after school I would go over to the boarding house so maybe I could ask Damon to hang out with me in the Grill. Hopefully, Stefan won't be there so he can't come with. It was time to continue Operation: 'Make Damon Fall In Love With Me'.

"What the hell were you thinking!" I heard Damon roar from the living room.

"I was just trying to help!" Caroline snapped.

'Great Caroline's here.' I thought sarcastically

"Has it even occurred to you that forcing her to remember can cost her some serious brain damage."

"No, but…"

"Indeed it didn't. Because if it did you would have realized that we couldn't have healed her! You should've never taken the risk!" Wow, Damon sounded seriously pissed.

"I got it, okay. I won't do it again." Caroline said in a softer tone.

"Why were you there anyway? And more importantly, why do you care?" A third voice said. Stefan.

"One, Because it pisses you off and two,… what I just said."

"Damon,…"

"Hello Elena, you know, it's rude to eavesdrop." He said casually.

'Shit! Busteeeed!" I thought while I stepped into the living room.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Anyway, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you want to go to the Grill." I answered shyly.

"Sure, I wanted to give you something anyway." He said and already started to walk to the door. I started to follow him just when Caroline started to say something.

"Hey, maybe we could…"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Blondie!" Damon shouted without looking back.

He did however hold the door open for me with a smile on his face. Cute, right?

* * *

We're walking back home from the Grill when he playfully stated: "You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"I guess I can't." I flirted.

"Do you know if I had a pet? I asked suddenly.

"No, why?"

"Well, there was this crow yesterday night and he looked kind of familiar. You know, the way he moved and stuff."

"Eeeh, I don't think you had a crow as a pet." He laughed.

"You're right. That's ridiculous."

"Hey, you don't know that. May be he'll come back this night." He suggested.

"It would be fun. I mean it's the first familiar thing I've seen except for you and I have only one memory of you." I said a little sad."

Any way, I wanted to give you this." He said while taking something from out of his pocket. It was a beautiful necklace and it took my breath away.

"You like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful!" He putted it around my neck his fingers lingering a little.

"It's filled with vervain, you know, to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" I asked when we arrived at the porch from my house.

"Me." He aid while taking a step closer and lowered his face a little so we were just an inch apart and our noses were touching. He looked like he was testing me seeing how far I would go. Challenge accepted.

"Who says I want to be protected?" Before he had the chance to answer I pressed my lips against his and got lost in the sensation of having his body so close to me. He immediately responded by wrapping his arms around me.

After a few minutes I finally found the willpower to tear my lips away from his. I slipped out of his arms biting my lips and went inside with a grin on my face. I glanced back and saw Damon lost for words and with longing in his eyes. Tonight's mission accomplished.

Because for the first time in decades Damon Salvatore was left wanting more.

* * *

***Author's Note***

******I know it's been a while since I updated so I'm really sorry. **

******Anyway important question: ****Do you want Elena to get her memory back or not? (****I'll write what you guys want.)**

******The- Strange-Case-Of: I haven't decided yet when and how she'll find out, but she'll **definitely **react better than in the show. This Elena s a lot more carefree. **

******CobraQueen35: This story takes place in season 1 so there won't be any Originals unless I write a sequel which I wasn't planning on. Also Klaus and Katherine are pretty badass, but my favorite is obviously Damon. Can't help it! :)**

******I hope you liked the chapter. Please review, it means a lot.**


End file.
